Daren Blackshire
Daren Blackshire '''is a ghoul musician and DJ residing in an apartment in the 8th ward. He is often referred to as his alias, '''Soundwave, and is largely associated with audio and sound. He works for the Inquisitors as both an assassin and a DJ at their nightclub, Yuureien. He is also a member of We've Gone Rogue. Appearance Daren Blackshire is a young and well toned man with brown skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. While working or interacting socially, Daren wears casual clothes and a plain white latex mask that resembles a human face with no noticeable eye holes or nose holes. While on jobs or missions, Daren's face is often covered by a white metal mask bearing a "♬"symbol that glows a light blue colour. Wires run around his neck and head, and his neck is strong, with the Adam's apple being well developed. He also wears a black battle suit that resembles a conductors outfit. Personality Certain words in Daren's thoughts are often paired with bolded superscript, similar to the way Urie's thoughts are hidden in the original ''Tokyo Ghoul:re ''series and bearing equally dark thoughts. However, it is unclear whether this is a result of a disassociative personality or his true thoughts. He is highly attentive to sound and associates his own voice as beautiful, while others tend to be annoying until they are reduced to gurgles. Additionally, he constantly seems to be searching for something he describes as the "perfect sound", which he has only heard once. As part of his music, he likes to record the screams and noises of his victims, suggesting that he is also fairly apathetic about what he does. He is not shown to be without mercy, however, as many times he has finished off those he deems pitiful. Moreover, during the training arc for the Inquisitors, he took initiative and attempted to kill the girl whom Sierra Gray was ordered to finish off despite her clear reluctance, making it so that she would not have to do the deed herself. He also did not want to kill the children whom Shidu told the group to get rid of, though he complied without audible protest. Development Arcs: * The Newcomers — Inquisitors One-shots: * The Perfect Sound * Memorable Discord [Part 1] * Memorable Discord [Part 2] * Memorable Discord [Part 3] * Memorable Discord [Part 4] * Memorable Discord [Part 5] * Memorable Discord [Part 6] * Memorable Discord [Part 7] * A faux melody; a synthetic harmony Trivia * His favorite parts of the body (to eat) are the vocal cords. * His favorite animal is a gray wolf, due to its howl. * He dislikes sounds that are bad to his ears, often becoming irritated after hearing one. * Some examples of this are bells and broken records. * He is one of few unknown proteges of The Watcher. * He is currently the only character in the RP who knows of The Watcher, their true intentions and gender. * His favorite music genre is Electronic Rock, and his favorite musician to listen to is Celldweller. *He was born in the United States, therefore making him a native to that country and a foreigner to Tokyo. * He once led a American ghoul organization of his own called Discord. * Following the group's destruction, he was ranked as A~ in the US, for his influence and unknown strength. Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors